Felix Faust (DCAU)
|-| Felix Faust = |-| The Annihilator = Summary Felix Faust was a practitioner of dark magic. A former professor of archaeology, Faust began to dabble in the mystic arts. When his peers learned of his extracurricular activities, Faust was shunned from academic circles. Faust vowed revenge and spent his time going deeper and deeper into the dark magics. Faust managed to come into contact with the Greek god of the underworld, Hades, who was currently banished to the Pits of Tartarus. Living up to his namesake, Faust made a deal with Hades: in exchange for freeing Hades, Faust would receive ultimate knowledge. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-B physically, likely Low 7-B with Magic | At least Low 7-B, likely higher Name: Felix Faust Origin: DC Animated Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sorcerer, Spirit Powers and Abilities: Magic, Telekinesis, Energy Projection, Plant Manipulation (Was able to summon vines from seeds by casting Ampaloy), Earth Manipulation, Creation (Can conjure objects), Astral Projection (Used Magic to contact Hades while he was still imprisoned), Petrification (With his Talisman, can also use it to revert the petrification), Teleportation (Of himself and others) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nigh-Invulnerability, Non-Corporeal (As a spirit), Empowerment (Via the Annihilator, any attack by an enemy only increased its strength and speed), Magic and Energy Projection (Retained his ability to use magic as a spirit) Attack Potency: Human level, likely Small City level (Defeated the Amazons of Themyscira, including their queen Hippolyta. Was able to harm Wonder Woman with his blasts of magical energy. Managed to slightly harm Hades and was able to force him to show his true appearence although he wasn't able to really wound him) | At least Small City level (Vastly superior to the likes of Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl. Overpowered Hades) Speed: Normal Human | Supersonic speed with Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Superior to Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl and can easily react to their attacks. At least comparable to Hades) Lifting Strength: Regular Human physically, higher via Telekinesis | At least Class M (Stronger than Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Hades) Striking Strength: Human Class physically, likely Small City Class with Magic | At least Small City Class (Can harm the likes of Hades) Durability: Human level physically, Unknown with Magic | At least Small City level (Endured extremely powerful strikes from Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl as well as murderous attacks from Hades) Stamina: Normal human | Limitless Range: Standard melee range as a human, extended melee range with the Annihilator, at least meters via Magic Standard Equipment: His Talisman, The Annihilator (as a spirit) Intelligence: High. Faust is very well-versed in the occultism, knowing a great variety of spells and managed to contact Hades, the God of the Underworld, even if he was imprisoned into Tartarus. His magical knowledge allowed him to defeat the Amazons and set up a plan to overthrow Hades. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses | In the absence of such aggression, the Annihilator cannot move and remained inert. Key: Base | The Annihilator Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Creation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Empowerment Users Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Teachers Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Spirits Category:Cartoon Characters